Sparks of Life
by SilverReplay
Summary: Drabbles concerning the gradually building relationship of Volkner and Fem!Harry (Amaryllis). Warnings: AU! , Genderbent!Harry, Bashing!, etc. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Color

VxHP

_Color_

* * *

The first thing she saw was clear blue eyes that took her breath away. With a handsome face and bright yellow hair like lightning, Volkner has definitely caught her eye. When she had to leave Sunnyshore, it felt like it was going to shatter. Too bad she couldn't get into a relationship so soon. She just broke up with Blaise a few months ago. When she left to come to this world, it was to get away, recover, and live a new life. She won't go get another lover though, she wasn't over Blaise yet. She can't treat Volkner as if he was a rebound, she can't. He deserves more than that. When she fell from the sky off Staraptor, the colors of the sky collided with the colors of the earth. The last thing she saw were the familiar colors of beautiful azure eyes and hair the shade of lightning.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I got stuck reading PokemonxHarry Potter Crossovers some time ago and really liked this pairing. I have a bunch of drabbles for it too, all written a couple of months ago. Most are based on a theme or prompt. I will probably update this very quickly at first and then sporadically later as I'm going on vacation soon.**


	2. Sparks

VxHP

_Sparks_

* * *

The feeling she got around him was electrifying and whenever she thought of him, she thought about how sparks fly whenever she was with him.

Being around her was exhilarating, the feeling of freedom and serenity never left him. When she was gone, it felt like life has lost its spark and for him? The spark has been lost for three years.

It was the colors of his eyes, how the electric blue sparked with intensity.

It was the presence of her passion, how every emotion she bled was always so pure.

It was knowing that he deserves better than her that held her back and tore her apart.

It was knowing that she was leaving, continuing her journey to become champion and leaving him behind in Sunnyshore without exploring this spark that made him fade into the shade he is today.

It was this spark that controlled their lives the moment they locked eyes that their destinies truly began.

For her, he was everything she needed and wished to have.

For him, she was sin and heaven and everything in between.

For both, this spark was a symbol of them and how when they met, sparks flew.

* * *

**What do you think? This, I admit, was inspired by Taylor Swift's song, "Sparks Fly." I have no beta so if it sounds raw and unrefined (the writing), then I apologize.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Challenge

VxHP

_Challenge_

* * *

The first time they battled, it was a draw between the aspiring gym leader and Pokémon trainer. It left a blaze of inspiration to improve for next time.

The next time they fought, it was as Sunnyshore Gym Leader and Elite Trainer. She won.

He vowed to train so when they met again, he will emerge victorious. She left to conquer the Sinnoh region like she did for the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn regions. She became a legend. He became the strongest of Sinnoh Gyms, a match for even the Elite Four and Cynthia, Sinnoh's official champion, as well. The years go by as he never found a true challenge. Required to tone down his skill to test Pokémon trainers, he loses his passion for battling. He ends up renovating the town as a hobby, leaving Luxray, Electrivire, and Jolteon to battle trainers without his command because with it, they are too powerful, and without it, they are still a force to be reckoned with.

He spent the years avoiding fans. She spent them similarly, training and exploring. They meet up again three years later. A new challenge takes place, one that threatens the strong comradeship and friendship they both share.

* * *

**Done! Wow, I'm revising these really fast, probably because they are really short…**

**Please read and review?**


	4. Tired

VxHP

_Tired_

* * *

Years spent on the road caused her to become wary. After all that she has been through, how come she cannot find a place she can call home? The amount of fans she acquired was absurd, causing her trouble day in and day out. She often overused her minor metamorphmagus powers to hide from the more rowdy and persistent ones. Amaryllis was tired.

Battle after battle with weak trainers without even an ounce of purity in their actions weighed him down. He spent years trying to reach this pinnacle of power and success and now he that he had it all, there is no passion, no spark, nothing. The last time he ever felt truly alive was when he clashed with her, with Amaryllis Lily Potter. Or as he often joked, a prideful determined beauty of radiance and purity. (Well, in the language of flowers Amaryllis meant pride, determination, and radiant beauty while white lilies meant purity.)

The last time she ever felt at home and at peace, other than at Hogwarts or Potter Manor, was when she was spending time with, with him, her best friend and maybe someday some one more, with Volkner Denzi of Sunnyshore in Sinnoh. 'Maybe it was time to go back,' she thought. 'It has been so long since I've left his company, about three years in total.'

* * *

**Here's another drabble. I can probably update once or twice, maybe three times a day before I will go on hiatus.**


	5. Glow

VxHP

_Glow_

* * *

The first time he saw her, he thought an angel had fallen from above. Silky ebony hair in braids, very elaborate ones too, with high aristocratic cheekbones and a slightly angular heart shaped face. He saw slightly pouty lips a shade of crimson only seen on a red rose and eyes so ethereal. Emerald orbs glowed with passion as she gazed at him. It was no wonder that he could never keep away from the fallen beauty.

When she gazed at him, the first thing that came to mind was a living Adonis. Golden locks, slightly spiky, framed a handsome, strong face. Thin lips that were a pale pink caught her eye. He was gorgeous and she couldn't take her eyes off him. Especially those fetching eyes so dark and blue, they brought up feelings she never knew she possessed. He drew her in like a moth to a flame, that glow that seemed to exist only around him.

* * *

**Whew! Done. So what do you think?**


	6. Promise

VxHp

_Promise_

* * *

After they drew in battle, they both promised to one day battle again to decide who was better. Volkner needed to improve more than ever. He was determined to take over for his mother as Sunnyshore's Gym Leader and to one day win in battle against the fallen angel. Amaryllis never liked losing, but she silently acknowledged that she wanted a rematch so she could see him again, so lively and passionate about Pokémon.

'Her eyes always glow when she is happy,' Volkner observed as she laughed a melodious life, rich and contagious. He couldn't help the slight tug at his lips as she continued to ramble on about her past adventures. She was wonderful.

'He is so inspiring,' Amaryllis thought as she gazed at his determined face though her eyelashes. She laughed as he slipped and fell down into the river. He spluttered in outrage as he popped back to the surface, hair dripping with water and clothing soaked to the bone. She slowly made her way down the slope to help him get up, being mindful to take off her shoes before stepping into the slightly warm water. Reaching a hand out to help him, she said breathily, "Practice makes perfect." Her voice was whispery, as if she didn't want to speak and break the peace. He brought out a side of her that she never showed to any one, not even to Blaise. He was different, but in a good way.

Laughing slightly at his misfortune, he didn't regret making a slight fool of himself as he grabs her hand and pulled her in with a splash. Her laugh was infectious as she pushed him back down underwater. Spluttering to the surface, he threw water at her face, causing her to retaliate back. Soon, it ended up into a playful water fight. By the time they climbed out of the river, the sun was slowly making its way down towards the horizon. As she hugged him in comfort, they watched the sunset. He didn't regret the scolding he got when he made it home for getting soaked to the bone. He would do anything to keep her happy, even at the expense of his pride or reputation. He couldn't seem to understand why he felt this way; no other girl had brought this side of him out. 'She is different,' he thought, as he tore his eyes off the setting sun to glance at her happy, glowing face.

'He is different,' she thought, as she looked at him from under her eyelashes. She was never this carefree before, always burdened with expectations or formality. To act as if there was nothing wrong and to have fun for once, it was a breath of fresh air. 'And it is all thanks to him.'

* * *

**This is longer than my previous drabbles. Guess it means I'm getting better at writing out my thoughts.**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Click

VxHP

_Click_

* * *

When he rescued her from the surf three years after they had last spoken, everything seemed to just click. There were no awkward silences or hesitant conversations. It was like they had never been separated. It felt like the hole in their heart ceased to exist, the pain of loneliness extinguished.

She couldn't help but smile whenever she was around him. Her torn soul, so old and scarred, felt whole whenever he was around. Reflecting back on her journey, she decided enough was enough. Her travels bore fruit, she admitted. But as she stared at the calming waves of the ocean, she felt lost most of the time, as if she had no idea why she was training so hard. Sure, it was fun and relaxing somewhat, but she felt like she had no purpose in life. She wanted to give back to the world for everything that it has done for her. Maybe, if she stayed here, she can rediscover that purpose. He brought back the hope in my soul; maybe he can bring back more that I have lost. Nodding slightly, she pushed back against the sand and made her way back to the small beach house she bought with her savings. Well, small in her opinion. When Volkner saw it, he was gaping at the, in his words, 'insanely expensive mansion by the beach.' All Amarylllis could do was shrug. Compared to the residences she had back in the Wizarding World? The beach house was tiny. A smile tugged at her lips as she spotted Volkner meandering his way to her house a few paces ahead of her. Stealthily, she pounced on his back, sending him stumbling forward. Laughing slightly, she bopped him on the head and climbed off, racing to her house with Volkner right behind her.

Chasing after her made him want to think back to how much change she brought to his life. He became less bored and more patient with rookie trainers; he even accepted a few battles personally instead of handing them off to fight his other Pokémon! Well, after they defeated Jolteon of course. If they managed to do that, he will just wipe the floor with them with his other two Pokémon, utterly decimating the wannabes. He stopped a lot of trainers from advancing to the league with his Elite level skills honed from years of practice. Most trainers try to get lucky and only fight the primary gym leaders where if you get all eight badges, you can continue to the League tournament. Some would rather fight the secondary gyms where two badges are worth one primary gym badge. He didn't really care; it is the trainers' faults for even thinking of fighting him when they know they aren't good enough. The only reason why he even attempted to be a "proper" gym leader was because Amaryllis kept him busy and helped curb his rage at the rookies that kept trying to fight him. It is not his fault they all suck.

* * *

**So… What do you think? The gym/badge system is my idea. I figure that each region has more than the eight gyms shown in the anime since Gary Oak had 16 badges in the Kanto region (I think since I haven't watched it in so long.). Since it would be weird if eight "lesser" badges allow weaker trainers in, I decided to change it up and have 24 gyms total, 8 Primary gyms (which are the ones Ash fight in the anime) and 16 Secondary gyms for those trainers who want the longer, but easier way. I figure that since I am having Volkner be tougher and not give out freebie badges, I needed to have a way so the league tournament would still have roughly the same number of competitors.**

**This drabble is actually longer than the others by about 100 or so words. Heh…**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Natural

VxHP

_Natural_

* * *

When he saw he eyes so bright and lips slightly parted, he couldn't help but to lean in slowly. It was right after a childish tickle fight between the two with Amaryllis underneath Volkner, gasping slightly in exhaustion.

When she saw him bending down towards her, she leaned up in anticipation. (This was weird considering the fact that she usually shied away from any romantic advances, even before Blaise dug his claws into her. It was a reflex from her time with the Dursleys and took forever to condition herself to NOT avoid contact, didn't really work though since the war made her trigger happy to some extent.)

When their lips met, it felt so natural. It was if it was only them in a world of their own making. When she whispered softly, "Does this mean…" and he replied, "Of course Lis," she smiled brightly before tackling him so he fell on his back before kissing him senseless. They were in love with each other for years, always dancing around each other and have a lot of UST (unresolved sexual tension) floating around. Now that they were officially together, it felt like they were on cloud 9.

~What Happens When Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four Visits~

Flint was just cruising by town before deciding to check up on his buddy Volkner. He had heard around town that many trainers were sent off in tears after losing to the Sunnyshore Gym Leader. Flint figured that he better check up on said Gym Leader to see if everything was all right. When he saw Volkner smiling and laughing at a dark-haired beauty, he was in shock and denial. Volkner was always thought of as asexual since he never pursued ANYONE! Not even any of his fangirls and now! He was cozying up with an ebony-haired goddess. Flint fainted when he saw Volkner kiss her passionately. Volkner was not known to act anything but stoic, calm, and anti-social. To see him like this, it fried his brain cells into mush. If anyone saw Volkner like this, they would think something has possessed him because the world must be ending for Volkner to actually SHOW EMOTIONS.

However, to Volkner, it was natural to act this way around Amaryllis. She lit up the room with her mere presence. It was like standing next to a blazing flame in an otherwise sub-zero room. She brought back his passion for life and battles. She changed everything she touched and he wouldn't change it for a thing.

She tried her best to avoid falling in love. To her, it was a sin. To actually be vulnerable with anyone always brought her pain. After Blaise, she gave up on ever settling down or finding a true love. And yet, he was perfect for her. He was everything she envisioned of her soul mate and wouldn't be surprised if he was. He was everything to her and nothing could get in the way of their happiness, nothing if she had her way with it. She wouldn't tolerate anything less. Even if she is an emotional and psychological mess, he didn't care. She didn't care that he is often times apathetic to everyone, so according to him, if she has temper tantrums or insane mood swings, it doesn't bother him.

They were perfect for each other, soul mates.

* * *

**DONE! Damn, that took forever to write/revise. If you didn't get this already, well, none of the drabbles are written or posted in chronological order. I just wrote scenes for whatever my muse dictates. It is better than it failing on me anyways.**

**Read and Review!**


	9. ALERT!

**This is NOT a story update!**

* * *

This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories!  
MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!  
I found this out from an author of a story!  
In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


	10. Wrong

VxHP

_Wrong_

* * *

All she wanted to do was to curl up and cry. Lay there still and silent as the perpetual _loneliness_ seeped into the essence of her room. _Her _room. Heh. Of course _now_ it's her room, before it was _theirs_. Where had it all gone wrong? She should have known _freaks_ don't deserve love, thus _she_ doesn't deserve love. No one would love someone as worthless as her. Why would they? All she has going for her is her power, fame, family name, and wealth. She's not beautiful nor exceedingly talented. People cared little about who she is. She thought he was different. She thought she _knew_ he was different. Guess she was wrong again. She never gets it right.

He was so headstrong and cold, even around her. His dark skin and high cheekbones practically declared to the world that he was a pure-blood. Dark inky black hair and slanting dark eyes, he acted so high and mighty, so _superior_, around anyone he dismisses as not being worthy of his time. She should have known that a _Slytherin_ would not have truly fallen in love with _her._ She was the Gryffindor Golden Girl, the Girl-who-Lived, the _Chosen One_. He was neutral towards the war; that was what made her less skeptical when he approached her during auror training. She should have known. He would have never have associated with a _filthy half-blood_. She admits that it was partially her fault; she was always suspicious around him in the beginning, flinching at every instigation of contact and with constant dismissals of her self-worth or of his intentions. Why, oh why, did she fall for him so fast? Maybe it was when she stood up for him when her so-called friends kept on nagging her for associating with a _dark_ wizard and that she might be turning _dark_ as well.

* * *

"**Amaryllis! What has gotten into you! Ever since the war has ended, you have acted so weird! So high and mighty, as if you are better than us!" Hermione Granger shouted at her, bushy brown hair whipping around her in a frenzy, caramel eyes glaring with spite at the slightly shorter ebony-haired female a few meters away. At least the conversation was in secluded corridor of Grimmauld Place. The Weasley family was over for supper which was a few hours away.**

"**What are you talking about, Hermione? I have not done anything wrong. If I were to complain, it is YOU that is acting weirdly as of late. This is our first true conversation, however spiteful it is, in the past month." With a dismissive tone filled with barely concealed anger, Amaryllis Potter was not in a good mood.**

"**Oh, really! It's **_**my**_** fault? You're the one who is turning dark! Associating with dark families like the Zabinis and hanging around them so much! Why are you even talking to him!"**

"**Now aren't you prejudiced? Blaise is not his mother!" Emerald eyes glared with contempt at the insult towards her friend.**

"**Don't you remember Sixth Year! He hated muggleborns, muggles, and blood-traitors! Nothing has changed! Why are you such an **_**IDIOT!**_**" Hermione threw her hands up in the air with exasperation. She doesn't understand what was wrong with Amaryllis, why is she hanging out with riff-raff like Zabini? Why is she not dating Charlie again? She knew there have been talks between them involving their mutually dissolved relationship due to the war and age-difference, but wizards have naturally long lifespans so it won't matter after a few decades or so. The war is over, why aren't they back together? They are both from light families and the Weasleys are still poor despite the income from the various occupations the family members gain. If Amaryllis marries into the family and opens her vaults to everyone, no one will suffer, even she as she is **_**definitely**_** marrying Ron as she has been through hell with him by her side.**

"**Get. Out. I don't care what you think of me, Granger. But you are NOT questioning MY choices in MY home as if I am not SMART enough to take care of myself. Get. Out." Magic whipped around Amaryllis as her temper got a hold of her, throwing a chilly air around the two. "It doesn't matter to me how he was back then. Remember when you were a whiny little know-it-all outcast Granger? Look at you now, a stuck-up ambitious chic with no sense of dignity or grace. You know what? Just leave. The sight of you sickens me." Huffing in indignation, Hermione stormed out in a fury, loudly slamming the door behind her. Amaryllis was stiff, tension wracking her body before she relaxes, retiring to her room. She didn't feel like entertaining anymore hypocritical witches. She didn't see anything wrong with becoming friends with Blaise.**

* * *

_**Sorry it's so late… I got sidetracked with school and everything. This will update slower now since the ones before were already pre-written. Now I'm writing them as I go. Plus, I'm too busy reading and plotting out other ideas to actively try to write more. My muse has gone crazy. T.T She won't (Well I think it's a she, maybe that's why I can't seem to write. Maybe my muse is male? Hmm…,) well, my muse won't give me any time to think up new plot ideas. I have a basic outline already, but it's hard to write.**_

_**-Silver Replay**_

_**9/26/13**_


End file.
